The Amethyst Eyed Dragon - Redux
by Luna the Katana Kachi
Summary: In a world where Might makes Right, what would happen should Naruto, our beloved blonde hero, were to somehow absorb the Shinju incarnate, but not fall victim to its affects? What if he were to cross the dimensional plane to the dimension of our beloved crimson princess? Yeah, what if aren't that much fun. Let's put them into effect. FEATURES NARUXHAREM AND ELEMENTS OF OLD TAED


**The Amethyst Eyed Dragon: Redux**

**Chapter Zero:**

**Prologue**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of all walks of life! I come here to introduce to you the redux of The Amethyst Eyed Dragon! This time, I swear to you lot, on my non-existent honor that this will turn out (semi)decent! Maybe I'll get addicted to writing and maybe I'll be able to entertain you guys. Hopefully there'll be a massive influx of writers into the Naruto and Highschool DxD crossovers. I've a burning passion for the fanfictions that involve our favorite blonde hero getting into mischief in the Highschool DxD-verse.**

**Enough about that! I'm gonna tell you a few things about this story, some things that aren't spoilers but will hopefully be enough to get you interested!**

**Number one! Naruto is gonna so overpowered it's insane. But he's not gonna go around throwing 'Super OP generic ability number one' like there is no tomorrow. Instead, he's gonna be intelligent, and more of an observer unless he feels that that which he finds precious is in trouble. Ergo, a member of his harem!**

**Number two! Harem. Harem! Our blondie lived through the horrors of being alone his entire life, let's reward him here by gifting him a gaggle of girls that love him unconditionally.**

**Number three! He's on the 'Great Red' end of the power spectrum of the dragons.. What else could you want? Naruto's badass, mmmk?**

**Now, for some music- uh I mean story telling!**

**CHAPTER START**

It was raining... Almost as if the heavens themselves were crying. Crying at the outcome that had just occurred. Naruto lay defeated, on the ground. Standing above him were three people. Three people that actually made Naruto experience the emotion known as hate. He'd never actually felt as much hate as he was currently feeling. But it didn't matter, not to him anymore. He'd failed. He couldn't stand any longer, his near bottomless amount of chakra was emptied.

He couldn't focus, not after the seal that his greatest enemy had placed upon him. It was some seal that he didn't know, all it did was make it impossible to focus. Blurs were all he could see, and before long Naruto found himself where he never wished to be. He didn't need to be able to focus to know where he was.

The Gedō Mazō statue. The one thing that he cursed above his enemies. It'd stolen Gaara away. It'd stolen Killer Bee away. It'd stolen all his brothers and sisters away. But as he lay there, in front of it, a plan began to formulate in his head. They may of taken away his ability to focus in the real world, but there was one place he could focus.

And with that, Naruto closed his eyes, and focused on going to the place of his only remaining close ally.

"Kurama!" Naruto called out as he focused on his mindscape. "**Naruto." **Was the giant nine-tailed fox's response. Naruto sighed slightly and sat down in the water that was in his sewer of a mindscape. He stared at the fox for a few moments before he spoke. "I'm sorry."

The fox seemed to contemplate his words before it nodded before it smirked slightly. "**Being sorry for something you didn't do isn't like you.**" Naruto sighed slightly, before standing and approaching the fox. He then stared up at the beast, into its eyes for a moment. In a silent exchange of words, they both came to an understanding. The Kyuubi no Kitsune knew what Naruto was going to do, and Naruto knew that he would be backed by his last friend that was alive.

"...-et's do it." was the first voice that Naruto heard when he came to. He then opened his eyes, somehow managing to focus them on the sight in front of him. Madara, Obito, and Sasuke. The three people that he hated in this world. They stood atop the Gedō Mazō statue and activated their jutsu, the one that would extract Kurama from Naruto. But Naruto had a contingency plan for this. In those few moments Naruto spent in his mindscape, he had activated a seal that he and the Fox had been devising. Well, he didn't, Kurama did. It would do what the trio were doing, but in reverse. It would, for lack of a better word, allow Naruto to absorb the Juubi. Whilst Naruto knew this would most likely end with an explosion that could destroy his planet, there were none left that would care. Those that were left were broken, leaving him the sole person to fight against the monsters that he had as enemies.

And thus, it began.

Naruto cried out in pain as the very being that had been with him since birth was ripped from him. But even as an insurmountable pain racked him, he managed to smirk. And Madara noticed. And he realized. But it was far too late.

'_Kurama, NOW!'_

_**'Yeah, yeah.'**_

And with that, all of Madara, Obito, and Sasuke's plans fell through. Instead of the bijuu inside of Naruto being ripped from him, the flow of chakra reversed, sucking the eight other tailed beasts inside of the Gedō Mazō into Naruto. And then, Naruto saw white. It was painful.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto cried out as his body began to tear itself apart from the inestimable power of the nine bijuu inside of him. But Naruto refused. He refused to die here. Not for himself, but for the nine beings inside of him that were fusing. And with that, he cried to the heavens, a plea. His plea was to save his friends, not himself. To the end, he cherished his final friends.

Sadly, his plea went on deaf ears, and the beings inside of Naruto fused or they would of if Naruto wouldn't of went boom. Yeah, boom. He exploded. Taking the entirety of his planet with him, along with ripping the dimension apart. The power of even a partially fused Juubi was undeniable.

And with that, the story of our young, human hero ended...

* * *

Or so he had hoped. Naruto was floating within a place that was for lack of any other words, a mirage of colors. He could feel multiple voices in his head, but he couldn't make them out due to the fact that he couldn't even think. He was in pain. Massive amounts. It was due to a simple fact. His body was adjusting. Adjusting to having just blown up an entire damned dimension and somehow surviving. Naruto knew that he had destroyed a dimension. He wasn't sure how he'd made it out. But all he knew was that he was hurting.

"GRAAAH!" He cried out as he felt his joints in his body adjust, his very fabric of being changing. He could feel nerves being destroyed and replaced by... new ones, for lack of a better term. They were more sensitive, and as such wrought him with even more pain.

Eventually he collapsed, but as he was falling, he felt the pain lessen and recede as he impacted the ground. As he raised a single hand up to his forehead to wipe the sweat that had built upon his brow from his impromptu bath in horrible, horrible pain. He then sighed slightly and examined his surroundings.

For lack of a better word, it was a kaleidoscope. Not sure how he knew the word, but going with it anyways, he voiced a thought that was in his head. "Uh... Did I really just blow up a dimension?" And with that a hearty chuckle was heard behind him. Naruto didn't really jump, he just turned around. And with that, his introduction to a giant... well, in his eyes a lizard, but it was a dragon. Naruto stared at it for a moment, his eyes piercing into its own golden ones.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Nope. Not even gonna comment." Naruto eventually spoke to the dragon. He then shrugged and walked up to the dragon and examined it, with the dragon's curiosity being almost visible. Once done examining it, he then nodded, almost unnoticeable in its manner. He then dove backwards, his finger coming to point at the dragon in a manner quite unlike Naruto. And he did something that would forever be burnt into the Dragon's mind as a way to tease Naruto.

He screamed. Not in pain, but in horror.

"HOOOOOOLY FUCK! YOU'RE A DRAGON. HOLY FUCK. DON'T EAT ME, I PROMISE YOU, IF YOU DO, I'LL EXPLODE ON YOUR ASS." was Naruto's rather loud and terrified remark to the dragon. And with that the dragon broke down. He laughed. And laughed. And laughed. He didn't stop for a while. He laughed so long that Naruto got over his fear of the dragon and eventually grew annoyed.

No one laughed at Naruto Uzumaki, _no-one_! He then strutted over to the dragon and stared up at it. "Oi, dragon." The dragon glanced down at Naruto, but didn't really pay him much mind, too concerned with laughing at Naruto. And with that, it sealed the dragon's fate in Naruto's mind. Naruto disappeared, reappearing in the dragon's line of sight.

"What's so funny, eh?" Naruto demanded of the dragon, which seemed to amuse it even further. This enraged Naruto, but he wouldn't attack the dragon. He would instead formulate an idea of revenge. As he was formulating a basis for his plan, he floated back down to the... well, ground or whatever it was. He then walked away, leaving the dragon to choke on his laughter.

Naruto found himself wondering for a few minutes, ignoring the voices in his head. He couldn't understand them, but he knew what they meant. The fusion of the Juubi was imperfect. It meant that his friend, his partner was somewhat intact. He wouldn't enter his mindscape, not here in this place that was unknown to him. He'd find a way out of this void and then to a place that was far safer for him before doing so.

So sucked into his thoughts that he didn't notice a small figure.

"...What are you doing here." A small and monotonous voice called to him. Naruto looked up to see a small girl dressed in a Gothic Lolita style outfit. Naruto stared at her before shrugging and deciding to grant her an answer.

"No clue." Was his honest answer.

"...Then leave."

"Don't know how."

"..."

"Did you know there's a giant dragon back that way?" Naruto gestured towards the way he had came, which is surprising that he knew which way he came from, considering the mirage of colors.

"...Yes."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He then sighed before spinning around, somehow knowing that she was about to ask him something.

"...I want my peace and quiet. Are you able to give me it back?" Was the girl's question of Naruto. Naruto peered over his shoulder before shrugging once more. "I don't know. Don't really know how I'd fight a dragon twice the size of Kurama." He then scratched the back of his head before steeling his face. He had some answers to be given.

Naruto spinned to face the girl and began to speak. "What is this place?"

"...The dimensional gap."

"You have any clue how I got here?"

"...Probably from the explosion of your dimension."

"Huh... What's your name?"

"...Ophis. Are you able to retrieve my peace and quiet?"

"If he doesn't stop laughing at me, sure."

And with that, Naruto turned back around and started walking towards the dragon, with Ophis in tow. Once they had reached him, it was found that the dragon had ceased laughing, but once he saw Naruto, he smirked a dragon, or whatever the hell you want to call it, smirk. Naruto glared at him but didn't attack him.

And with that, a small stand-off was reached. Ophis stared at Naruto, Naruto glared at the dragon, and the dragon smirked at the duo. It continued for a few minutes before Naruto flipped the dragon off after blinking.

"Screw you."

And with that, the dragon started laughing again.

* * *

"...So. I'm in the dimensional gap." Naruto reiterated to the dragon, which had revealed to Naruto as being Great Red, or the apocalypse dragon. Naruto really didn't care about that, but took it with a grain of salt anyways.

"Yes, you are, whelp." Great Red rumbled, his voice being somewhat like thunder when it was used.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, but that was the only sign that he acknowledged the term used to address him. He then went on to speak once more.

"And I blew up not only my dimension, but a few others that were close to mine in the... whatever the hell you called it, the uh... The dimensional plane."

The Juubi's power wasn't to be doubted. It _was _the shinju incarnate.

"Yes."

Naruto seemed to ponder his words. He then sighed slightly, realizing that he'd destroyed countless lives possibly. He then peered up to Great Red.

"How? How the fuck am I so powerful that I can not only destroy my _own _dimension but several others?"

This time, it was Ophis' turn to speak, having realized that it was possible for Naruto to maybe aid her in removing Great Red from the Gap.

"...You absorbed a primordial god... From what you explained..."

Naruto scratched his chin before he spoke the one phrase that was on his mind.

"...I'm fucking badass..."

* * *

Naruto was many things. Naruto was the so-called Child of Prophecy, he was the second coming of the Rikudō Sennin. Hell, he was even a gardener. But what the beings inside of his head were telling him couldn't be true. He couldn't be it.

"...What?"

"**You're the Juubi, Naruto.**" Was the voice of Kurama.

"That is uh... Um... Holy shit, I guess I really am badass." Naruto wasn't one to really overstate things.

He then spun to face the 9 beings that were in front of him. 9 beings with tails, but human features. But the thing that was most surprising to him when he first inhabited his mindscape about these beings were that they were all female. When he'd questioned them about it, Kurama, or as he- no, _she_ went by now, Akane only said one sentence on the subject.

"**We're bound to your desires.**"

Although it made Naruto wonder, he didn't think about it for too long. Instead the group had some things to tell Naruto. Such as his existence being that of the primordial god of his realm.

"So. I'm the Juubi huh? I suppose that'll just make it easier to hopefully bring peace to this realm that Ophis and Red have told me about. But first. I need to fix... This." Naruto sweeped his hand around his mindscape, gesturing to the many pides that ran through it. Some were blue, some were red, but many were amethyst. Which led Naruto to his newest finding.

His eyes weren't his cerulean blue anymore. He'd found himself suffering from a severe case of eye-color change. His eyes were amethyst now! It had at first shocked him but the thing that worried him the most was his hair color. It wasn't the same. It hadn't completely changed, but there were now crimson tips in his spikes along with crimson highlights. Natural too. He had a feeling that his hair color wouldn't remain blonde forever.

"**Yes... That could be an issue. What do you plan to do about it, hmm?**" That was Matatabi's voice that time, somewhat seductive but at the same time inquisitive. Suited her.

Naruto's face was threatened to become ripped by the absolutely devilish grin that appeared on it. "Train until I can't stand. And then, train some more."

Naruto then nodded before walking towards the group that were seated upon thrones, with two being in the center and raised slightly above the rest. He seated himself upon the one that had the kanji for 'Ten-tails' on it. As he stared out at his mindscape, which was depressingly still a sewer, he voiced an thought he had.

"Things are gonna be a helluva lot more interesting..." Naruto turned his head to the left then to the right as a small sense of an unknown emotion bubbled in his chest.

"Girls! We're gonna train in here until I can control this unbelievable amount of energy I have. I don't care if it takes a week, a month, a year or even an eon! It'll be done! If you don't wish to help me, then says so now, otherwise, prepare!"

"**Hai, Juubi-sama/Naruto-sama/Naruto!**" Were the responses of the group.

Naruto simply grinned.

* * *

Naruto was sitting cross legged in the gap, meditating. Instead of choosing to go to the realm that he was referring to as 'The Realm of the Three', he chose to remain in the gap and come to terms with his new found powers. Namely, his new abilities with his doujutsu. It wasn't any of the three great ones of his old home, but it was something far, far more powerful. He had named it the _Doragonzuai_ (Dragon's Eye) thanks to his new found knowledge about the Dimensional Gap's two other residents.

You see, in any dimension, there were going to be powerful beings. But the most powerful in most if not all, were the dragons, with Great Red being at the top. But instead of them going to all of the other dimensions, the primordial god of their home dimension had chosen to block of access to most other dimensions. Strange, but Naruto understood on a level.

Those two beings were scary, even to him. He knew that he'd be able to defeat them, but Ophis was creepy and Great Red was just huge.

Naruto heard the sound of feet crossing the ground of the gap. He eventually opened his eyes once the sound had reached him and was in front of him. He found Ophis in his face, giving him an impassive stare. Had Naruto not been in the gap for as long had he been(Around a century or so according to Ophis, who went back to The Realm of the Three every now and then), he would of gasped in shock or attempted to move away. Instead he just smiled a soft smile and spoke.

"Heya, Ophis. What do you need?"

Ophis considered his words momentarily before she bore him with a gaze, her trademark, according to Naruto, Ophis stare. Naruto stared back at her, his amethyst eyes narrowing slightly. He wasn't an idiot, not anymore. The power that the Juubi had granted him was insurmountable, unmeasurable, and a force of nature. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he could easily destroy another dimension. It was just that damn _powerful_. He'd been training for half a century simply to avoid blowing up the gap, which should be inherently impossible, but for the power of a primordial god, according to Ophis _and _Red, he'd be able to do it easily. And as such, he had to adapt his mentality. He _had _to become not only creative, but a genius. But he never lost his personality. He still joked, he was still filled with determination, but he was much, much more intelligent.

Naruto kept her gaze for a while before he sighed. "I'm not gonna attack Red, no matter how much you want your peace, Ophis. He's helped me just as much as you." His eyes hardened slightly at her. "I know about your silly 'Khaos Brigade', and as much as I disapprove, I'm not going to meddle in your affairs."

The only sign of even mild shock was Ophis' gaze shifting, moving to stare at the crook of his neck. She then shook her head at Naruto, before boring into his eyes even harsher.

"...Not that..." She muttered, her cheeks unnoticeably puffing out slightly.

Naruto's gaze bore right back into her before he sighed and unfolded his legs, stretching them out. He then leaned back onto his hands and continued to look at Ophis before he noticed something. Her clothing had changed. And for Naruto, who's only experience with women was either them hitting him, being subservient to him, or being fangirlish over him, it was a rather strange sight.

She had tape over her small breasts, covering her nipples, with her dress not having a front on it in the chest area.

Naruto blinked. Then blinked again before facepalming. "Ophis, what the hell is with that get-up?"

Ophis' gaze slowly went down to her chest before shifting back to Naruto, whom was patiently awaiting her answer.

"...Decided to change..."

Naruto simply sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"S'that all?" He questioned before his tone gained a slightly teasing tone. "You sure you didn't change because you wanted me to look at you?" He then shifted his gaze to look at the sky, if it could be called that. Had he had been looking at Ophis, he would of found her cheeks to be slightly dusted by pink, which to her was both a very shocking but pleasing experience.

For the emotionless girl birthed of the gap, feeling the emotion of embarrassment was euphoric.

Naruto then tilted his head to face her again. "What's your true reason for wanting to speak with me?" Ophis considered his words momentarily before she spoke, her tone monotonous but somehow seeming slightly guarded. "... You're peaceful... Almost like the gap... before _he _came here..."

Naruto shook his head at her words before he stood up and dusted himself off. He tilted his head to look down at Ophis, who gazed up at him. He gave her a small wolf-esque grin. "Well, hate to make you sad, but my life is about to become about as peaceful as my time in the Elemental Nations."

Ophis nodded her tiny head at his words, knowing their meaning. Just as Naruto began to walk away from her, not wanting to drag her to The Realm of the Three, she gripped his jacket's sleeve. Naruto peeked an eyebrow at her before he sighed, knowing her want.

He stepped beside her before gripping her into his arms, as a way to ensure that they weren't separated. With Ophis in one arm, he snapped his fingers.

And they were gone from the gap.

* * *

And like that, they found themselves in a place that would be described as 'serene'. But the thing is, it wasn't. Instead he was in front of an average looking teenager with brown hair that had a spear of light sticking out of his stomach. But that isn't the strangest part to Naruto, instead it was the girl that had the spear of light inside the teen. She was in some-sort of BDSM outfit, that Naruto had to hold a chuckle back at. But that wasn't the best part about her, it was her midnight-black wings coming out of her back.

Just as she ripped the light spear out of the teen, she noticed the pair of Naruto and Ophis. She then grinned evilly.

"Kukuku... You've seen too much for me to let you leave here. So why don't you just..._die_?" And with that she threw the light spear at Naruto's head, who just stared disinterestedly as it flew at him. And then it hit him. With it sticking out of his head, Naruto sighed slightly and set Ophis down, not noticing the _very_ small pout she now adorned. Instead he was focused on the woman that had chosen to throw a light spear at him.

"So... What do you want me to do with you?" He spoke in an annoyed tone, before he reached up and ripped the spear out of his head, a small amount of blood spraying from the wound before it healed almost immediately. Naruto took some sick pleasure in the shocked look of the woman. He then chuckled and threw the spear back at her, almost so fast that it made a sonic boom.

She didn't even have time to move, but she was lucky. It only nicked her cheek. She did scream though, which made Naruto burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Heh-... Why don't you go crawl into your hole, _Fallen Angel-san_?"

The angel nodded rapidly before she flew off, leaving a small puddle of urine behind. Naruto then approached the teenager that was on the ground in a puddle of blood staring at his hand, seemingly shocked that he was dying. Naruto stared at him for a few moments before he barked out.

"Oi! Devil-san, you're still here, so why don't you come do your thing?"

It only took a few moments after he said that for two women of untold beauty to appear before him. Had he of been a lesser man, he would have been wooed immediately just by their appearance, but thanks to a century of being with 9 women that were just as good looking as these two, he only felt his eyebrow peek at them. The one on the right who had black hair done up in a pony tail was staring at Naruto, who had Ophis beside him whilst the other one, who had the most gorgeous shade of red hair that Naruto had seen besides, Akane's, _ever_. They were both buxom, but he was disinterested. He was instead more interested in the resurrection that the red head was currently performing on the brown haired male.

He watched in interest as eight pawn pieces from the game known as chess went into his chest. He then raised an eyebrow as the red-head turned to him with curiosity in her visage. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes meeting before she looked away.

Naruto just grinned ferally before she approached him and bowed her head to him with the other beauty keeping a watchful eye on him.

"Ano... But may I ask whom you are?" She questioned him as she raised her head. It was then that a difference in height was apparent. Naruto towered over her, with his 6'3" posture.

Naruto tapped her on the nose cheekily before remarking, "I thought it was only respectful to give ones own name before requesting another's?" She seemed to become slightly abashed before she spoke once more. "It's Rias Gremory."

Naruto thought about where he had heard the name, Ophis _had _mentioned it before, but he couldn't remember where. He then blinked before he realized that he hadn't replied to her yet.

"Eheheh. Sorry. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Rias appeared to think about his words before she spoke once more.

"You're not a part of a major pi-" Naruto cut her off by pointing at the boy that was on the ground, bleeding out still.

She appeared to become abashed again before she bent over and placed her hands on him, a transportation rune appearing underneath her. She looked at him before she smiled slightly.

Naruto just waved at her.

* * *

'_Kuoh Academy, huh?_'

Naruto had been thinking about the best options on how to go about integrating himself into society, until he settled upon attending school. The school he had chosen ended up being Kuoh Academy, which had, up until just now, been a female-only school. It had just recently went co-ed. Naruto wasn't sure why he wanted to attend it, he just did. And as such, he planned on attending the school.

It was the starting day for him, and he was pondering on whether or not he should stick with orange. It clashed with his eyes, in his opinion. That was, of course, until he decided he'd say 'fuck it' and just go with the uniform that he'd altered to contain some orange. Orange was badass!

It was on the walk towards school that he noticed he was being followed. He didn't pay it much mind, it was simply that he was being followed. He did suppress his power, so much in fact that it would seem that he were a low-class devil, recently reincarnated at that.

Of course, whilst he made him paranoid, he didn't really mind. Not that he was arrogant, he just knew that the being that was following him wouldn't pose him a very strong threat. Mainly because it wasn't a dragon. That was really the only thing that could pose a major threat to Naruto currently.

Eventually Naruto arrived at Kuoh, and walked through the gates. And the first thing that Naruto experienced was the thing he dreaded. _Fangirls._ It wasn't on him, not yet at least. They were hounding a fellow blond that had the entire 'prince' air about him. Naruto gained a small smirk at the sight, but ignored it for now. He was more interested in finding his way to class.

'_Huh... That same being is here. Rias... Gremory she said it was._' Were his thoughts as he stood outside of the classroom before he walked inside. The teacher of the class turned to him as he bowed slightly.

"Ah, you must be Uzumaki-kun, yes?" At which Naruto only nodded. "Alright, hm... Where to seat you.. Ah, yes, why don't you go sit by Gremory-kun? Gremory-kun, if you'd stand to show him?" And with that Rias Gremory rose from her seat, as Naruto strutting over to him and seating himself beside her. It was then that he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head, only more feminine.

"_**Naruto.**_"

Naruto's smile at his friend's word didn't go unnoticed by the woman to beside him. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question it too much.

'_Akane. What do you need?_'

"_**I may of finally found a solution around this... seal thing.**_"

Naruto's grin grew even wider.

The bell for the end of school rung.

'_Jeez... I forgot how bad school sucked._' Were Naruto's exasperated thoughts as he was walking out of the school. But just then, he noticed something. He felt eyes on the back of his head, and he turned his head and noticed that girl, Rias Gremory, on top of the school building. He chuckled lowly as he continued to walk on.

"What do you think, Buchou?"

Rias turned to her life long friend, Akeno Himejima with a small smile on her face.

"He might be able to help with_**him**_..."

Akeno's smile seemed to grow slightly at those words as they both returned to staring out at the mass of kids leaving the school.

"Ufufufufu... Things are certainly getting interesting."

Naruto was many things. He was the once Child of Prophecy. He was the now Primodial God aka Juubi. But an early riser, he was not.

"Shut... the fuck up... damned... alarm..." was his mumble at the alarm alerting him of the up-coming day. Eventually he grew tired of the alarm and stood from the bed, sighing and rubbing his face. He then snapped his fingers and a clone poofed into existence. It nodded, already knowing what its boss wanted.

With his clone in the small apartment's kitchen preparing breakfast, Naruto turned his attention towards getting dressed. Soon after being dressed and eating a standard breakfast, Naruto was back on his way to school.

Naruto was stuck in a strange situation shortly after school. A kid in his class, Issei if he remembered his name correctly, was about to come under attack. With a short sigh, Naruto was about to interfere before he noticed something. It was that Rias girl again, he could tell by her... well he supposed that it was youkai.

And with that, he decided to watch the outcome, which ended out rather peacefully, with the fallen angel retreating and the devils to leave.

Naruto simply smirked.

* * *

It was still strange to Naruto to see all of the technological advancements his former race had concocted. But it was pleasing to him. There were many things in the news and taught in school to shown him that this world was well on its way to peace, at least, in the human side to everything. But there was still the three factions to deal with. That would prove a thorn in his side when it came down to bringing peace to the dimension. But he wouldn't fail. He couldn't, not when he had a legacy to uphold.

Naruto's musings were broken when a voice was spoken to the side of him, addressing him directly.

"Naruto-senpai?"

Naruto's gaze adjusted to the owner of the voice, a teenager younger than his current form. He had blond hair and just a general air of being a prince. In the back ground he could hear squeeling and the general idiocy of fangirls, but right now he had someone to speak to. Someone who smelled of Rias Gremory.

"Hai...?" Naruto questioned. The boy, Yuuto Kiba from what he understood from the fangirls, smiled slightly at him, almost nervously. "My buchou requests you in our club-room." Naruto stared at Kiba for a moment before shrugging. "Sure... Who's your buchou, hm?" Kiba seemed relieved at Naruto's words before he replied as Naruto stood. "Rias Gremory." Naruto grinned once more.

Naruto was standing in the Occult Research Club's headquarters, staring at a quadruplet of people, with that Issei boy beside him.

Issei seemed to be thinking hard about what they said, their revealing of them being devils whilst Naruto was simply amused at them.

"So... Will you join us, Naruto-san?" Naruto focused his eyes upon Rias, before scanning them across the rest of her peerage. He first laid eyes upon Akeno, then a young petite snow-white haired girl sitting on a couch, Koneko Toujou he was told, and then Kiba. He put a small amount of his power behind his gaze, well, not for Koneko. Even for Naruto, she was far too cute to intimidate her. Their reactions were almost immediate.

Kiba's hands balled into fists, and his gaze upon Naruto seemed to change slightly.

Akeno simply giggled slightly, but he could easily tell that she was tensing her muscles slightly.

Koneko was just Koneko.

And Rias flinched at the feeling of his power. He realized that she had been able to witness it. Witness him. With a small curse in the back of his head at forgetting that high-class devils could, through some bullshit power, glean small amounts of information about other supernatural beings through their power. Came with the territory of being high-class.

Her gaze on Naruto seemed to become somewhat desperate momentarily before it switched back to being her normal warm one, albeit semi-forced.

"Nah." Was his remark after a few tense moments. Rias' eyes narrowed before she simply sighed.

"I can't just let you go. Either you join or I'm forced to wipe your memories."

She'd played her trump card, but Naruto simply smirked.

"Then wipe 'em. I promise you, you won't like the outcome. After all, you've got to delve into my mind to do so, ne?"

Rias seemed mildly shocked at that statement. She wasn't sure how he'd known about that. It was information only privy to High-class+ devils!

"How-"

"Tradesecret." Naruto said before chuckling. He then shrugged and spoke once more. "Y'know what... I'll just give you a riddle to leave you with."

"Eh...?" Rias said before Naruto shushed her.

"I am that which is true yet false,

Definable yet indescribable,

Powerful and Unstoppable,

I am that which is truly ancient."

Naruto left them a few moments to think over the riddle before Rias gasped. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before she stared at him, her eyes wide as a plate.

"Figured it out already...?"

"It can't be... You're not..."

"A-a... Primordial God?" Akeno piped up, but even her tone was somewhat shocked. Naruto shrugged at them. "S'what everyone calls me, hell, even Ophis does."

With Issei looking at him like he was insane, Rias staring at him with shock in her eyes and the rest of her peerage having various reactions such as moving to protect her, Naruto just smiled.

"Yeah. Uzumaki Naruto, Juubi no Yoko incarnate. Please take care of me." He finished off his little speech with a mock bow.

Rias, to her standing, had managed to forgo fainting long enough, and with that little speech, she fainted.

"...Eh?"


End file.
